<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Reception by sardonyx164</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385092">Warm Reception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164'>sardonyx164</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Codename: Kids Next Door</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Flowers, Fluff, Food, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Valentine's Day Fluff, playful bickering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel and Chad get Valentine's (?) gifts for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nigel Uno &amp; Chad Dickson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Operation Friend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Reception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, hold on everyone. Before you read this fic, I want you all to read this blog post from Mister Warburton:<br/>https://warburtonlabs.blogspot.com/2016/04/gknd-one-year-later.html</p><p>But just in case the link doesn't work for you:<br/>Numbuh 9L is Mister Warburton's new character for the Galactic Kids Next Door series (if it ever happens).<br/>She is described as being "very protective of Numbuh One as her home planet was destroyed by the Galactic Kids Next Door".</p><p>In this timeline, the galactic operatives are not evil, therefore they didn't destroy 9L's planet, and therefore 9L is happy to be with the other galactic operatives.<br/>Numbuh 9L isn't very protective of Nigel because there's nothing to protect him from. Here, she's very mellow and snarky.</p><p>It's like how in Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Nagito's behaviour changes depending on what kind of mode you're playing. His behaviour in the Main Game/ Story Mode differs from his behaviour in Island Mode/Free Play Mode.</p><p>Anyway, here are your Alternate Universe ideas:<br/>https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/MonstersInc<br/>https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/MonstersUniversity</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[Scene: a department store on Hot Heart (Pyropia’s moon). Nigel is walking through the store with Numbuh 9L (an orange/red cat alien). Nigel is carrying a gift bag while Numbuh 9L is carrying a container of potato chips; the cat alien is slowly eating the chips as she walks around with Nigel]</em>
</p><p><b>Numbuh 9L:</b> So, Numbuh One, I take it that you like this place?</p><p><b>Nigel: </b>[warmly] Oh, absolutely! Why, there’s plushies and snacks and gemstones <em>everywhere</em>!</p><p><b>Numbuh 9L: </b>Well, of <em>course</em> that kind of stuff is everywhere. This moon is called Hot Heart; as the name suggests, this location is ideal for going on dates, buying gifts for your loved ones, and so on.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [intrigued] How <em>fascinating</em>...so it’s like if Valentine’s Day was celebrated every day...</p><p><b>Numbuh 9L:</b> You could say that, yes.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Hmm, I must admit...despite my hatred of romance, I actually like this place a lot. I mean, it’s <em>far</em> better than going to a <em>horrifically</em> hot planet and being reminded of...well, a <em>very</em> bad experience. Uh, no offence.</p><p><b>Numbuh </b><b>9L: </b>None taken. [shrugs] I mean, if I had a bad experience of, say, a horrifically cold planet, then I wouldn’t want to go visit that cold planet either. I’d rather stay a safe distance and temperature away until I feel <em>absolutely</em> ready to go back there.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> That’s an excellent way of saying it, Numbuh 9L.</p><p>
  <em>[The two continue to make small talk as they walk around the department store. After a few minutes of walking, they see Chad sitting at a table by himself, with a gift bag sitting at his feet. The teen is calmly yet happily drinking hot chocolate]</em>
</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [happily running up to Chad] Hey! Chad!</p><p><b>Chad: </b>[smiling warmly at Nigel] What’s up, Nigel?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [toeing at the ground] Um, well, you see...I, um, got you a few gifts, you see?</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [chuckling bashfully] Really now? What did you buy me, hmm?</p><p><b>Nigel: </b>[scratching the back of his neck] A bouquet of daisies and daffodils. [blushing] Um, daffodils represent new beginnings, while daisies represent innocence, you see.</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [blushing happily] Aw, you big <em>dork</em>. What else did you get me?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [twiddling his fingers] Um, a bracelet made of malachite and unakite. They’re supposed to help with keeping relationships strong, you know?</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [patting Nigel on the scalp] Oh, you are just <em>wonderful</em>, kid.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Um, hold on. There’s, um, one more gift I got for you. It’s, uh, a very soft pillow. It’s, um, red and purple, you see.</p><p><b>Chad: </b>[pulling Nigel into a hug] Oh, Nigel...thank you so much!</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [embarrassed] Now wait just a minute! It’s not like I was trying to comfort you or anything! [crossing his arms] I just... felt bad for you! I mean, you were just lying in bed and eating chocolate ice cream all morning!</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [pulling away from the hug] Hey! Don’t blame me! [jabbing his finger into Nigel’s chest] I’m a growing guy, I need to eat a lot! [crossing his arms] But... thanks anyway. I, uh, really appreciate your efforts to make me happy. It means a lot to me, you know?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [growling and looking at the walls] I’m just giving you all of these gifts so you aren’t moping all the time. You’re so <em>boring</em> when you mope, Chad.</p><p><b>Chad: </b>[turning red] Excuse me?! I’ll feel better on my <em>own time</em>, you <em>jerk</em>! Anyway, I’m feeling better now, so stop giving me so many gifts!</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [turning red] Well, <em>fine</em>! I never wanted you to have these gifts, anyway!</p><p><b>Chad:</b> You know what?! Just for that, I’m not gonna give you <em>your </em>presents, so there!</p><p>
  <em>[Chad sticks his tongue out at Nigel, who just rolls his eyes at the teen’s immature behaviour. There is an awkward silence in the room for a few moments; Nigel breaks the silence by clearing his throat]</em>
</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [curiously] I... don’t suppose you could just <em>tell</em> me what my presents are...?</p><p><b>Chad: </b>[warmly] Huh? Oh, sure. [scratching the back of his neck] Um, I got you a bouquet of, um, sunflowers and liatris flowers. Um, you see, sunflowers represent adoration and warmth, while, uh, liatris flowers represent an apology, you see?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [putting a hand on his heart] Aw, Chad...</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Oh, hang on! I have more gifts to give you! Um, I got you a bracelet made of lapis lazuli and rose quartz gemstones. These gemstones can, uh, help keep relationships strong, you know?</p><p><b>Nigel: </b>[tearfully smiling] You’re so sweet...</p><p><b>Chad: </b>Ah, I have one more gift for you. I, uh, also got you a super soft and cuddly pillow. It’s, uh, blue and purple, you see.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [giving Chad a hug] Thank you so much, Chad...</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [turning very red] Hey, don’t get the wrong idea. I, uh, didn’t get these gifts because I like you or anything. You were just...lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling <em>all day </em>yesterday! How am I supposed to see your cute reactions to my teasing when you’re just...<em>moping</em> all the time?!</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [smugly] Did you just call me cute...?</p><p><b>Chad:</b> No no no no! You’re not cute at all! You...I...! [pulling away from the hug] Just..<em>.s</em><em>top copying me</em>, will you?!</p><p><b>Nigel</b>: <em>You</em> stop copying <em>me</em>!</p><p><b>Chad:</b> No, <em>you </em>stop copying <em>me</em>!</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> You started it!</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Did not!</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Did too!</p><p>
  <em>[Chad suddenly plants a smacking kiss onto Nigel’s nose, which makes the younger boy squeak and turn very red. After a few seconds, Chad pulls away from the kiss and puts his hands on Nigel’s shoulders]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [winking at Nigel] Hey, you wanna go the fairground after we finish shopping here...? [gently taking Nigel’s hands] I, uh, want to go on the Ferris Wheel with you, if that’s alright.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [chuckling bashfully] Oh, of course, Chad. Um, maybe we could also go to one of the diners and, uh, get some pancakes and strawberries...?</p><p><b>Chad</b>: [pulling Nigel into a hug] Yeah, sure!</p><p><b>Nigel</b>:[returning the hug] Aw, thank you, Chad...</p><p>
  <em>[The two humans close their eyes and hum happily as they pat and stroke each others’ backs. They don’t seem to notice (or even care) that Numbuh 9L has been eating her potato chips and watching the two humans the whole time as if she were watching a movie]</em>
</p><p><strong>Numbuh 9L:</strong> (Are those two <em>humans</em>? Or are they <em>cacti.</em>..? Well, whatever they are, their relationship sure is entertaining...and oddly adorable.)</p><p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I talk about this a lot, but I feel like it's worth mentioning again:<br/>You know the "accidental hand holding" trope?<br/>https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AccidentalHandHold</p><p>Well, the article states that many characters reflexively let go or look uncomfortable when they accidentally brush/hold hands.<br/>Not Nigel and Chad.</p><p>I mean, sure, they were both reaching for the same lever on the plane so they could try to get the plane to safety.<br/>But their expressions when the controls start malfunctioning seems less fearful and more...surprised. You'd expect them to look a lot more panicked when they see that the controls stopped working. Take a look for yourself:<br/>https://kndforever.tumblr.com/post/133513265067/micaxiii-look-at-this-unpopulat-ship-of-mine</p><p>No, I'm not finished yet. When the plane starts spiraling out of control, you can see that Nigel has his hand on Chad's shoulder. We don't see where Nigel's other hand is, but it's possible that he was squeezing Chad's hand for dear life. </p><p>Why am I bringing this up? I don't know myself. Maybe it's because I wanted to point out how Nigel's first instinct was to cling to Chad. Maybe it's because I also wanted to point out how they look more surprised than outright panicked when they notice that the plane's controls stopped working. And maybe I also wanted to point out that they don't reflexively let go of each others' hands, unlike many other characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>